finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Dämmerwald/Langeweile lebt! Haha :D
Hach ja, ist das schön, irgendeinen unnötigen Text zu verfassen, der als Blog geduldet wird :) Deshalb lass ich jetzt mal alles los, was ich euch so mitteilen könnte... Und zwar ist mir aufgefallen, dass heute totale tote Hose war/ist... Ist doch nciht normal, dass ich gerade alles allein unterhalten muss... Naja, das is ja egal, jeder hat ma was zu tun. Da kommen wir auch irgendwie schon dazu, wieso ich etwas inaktiver bin. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr so oft am PC, awas aber natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich kaum zu erreichen bin, schließlich habe ich noch ein Handy, auf welchem Skype installiert ist... ABER das soll nicht heißen, dass ich euch vergesse bzw. nicht aufpass, was hier so passiert. Außerdem müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, denn alles, was ich mir vorgenommen hab, werde ich noch vollenden. Soo, was kann ich noch schreiben? Hmm... Wie wärs erneut mit nem kleinen Danke? Ich weiß, dass ich das erst zu Neujahr gemacht habe, aber egal. Herzlichen Dank nochmal, dass ihr mich alle so nett aufgenommen habt und alle einen festen Zusammenhalt pflegen :) Das wäre erledigt.. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr denkt, dass ich NUR Final Fantasy spiele... Stimmt aber gar nicht :D Ich spiel noch genug anderes, auch wenn das meiste schon seit langem in der Ecke rumliegt, aber bspw. spiele ich sehr gerne Ratchet & Clank. Zudem hoffe ich, dass ich irgendwann mal Tales of Graces F in die Finger krieg... Soll n tolles Spiel sein... Okay, wenn ich euch ab hier langweilige, dann lest gar nicht weiter :D Ich will ja einfach nur irgendwas niederschreiben... Ich lege auch gleich ma ne Meckerstunde ein. Aber nicht an euch, keine Sorge, sondern an Square... Also echt, wie kann man denn bitte nur so doofe Charaktere wie Chocolina erfinden? Kann man nicht einfach in den folgenden Teilen von 13 die Händler in den Speicherpunkten einbauen? Ach ja... vergessen... 13-2 hat keine Speicherpunkte... Aber egal, wieso könnt ihr das nich so machen, dass bspw. ein kleiner, süßer Mogry der Händler ist? Wäre doch viel schöner, da Mogrys nicht nerven, im Gegensatz zu einer Möchtegernchocobotante. Ich könnte noch so viel mehr ablästern und rumfluchen, aber das ist dann nicht mehr jugendfrei... Jetzt will ich auch mal eine Bitte loswerden... Jeder Mensch macht ja bekanntlich Fehler, somit auch ich. Ich würde gerne von euch wissen, welche Fehler euch besonders an mir stören. Ehrliche Runde bitte. Und, was euch generell an mir stört, solls ja auch geben. Ich möchte euch zu nichts zwingen, aber ich würd halt auch gern ma wissen, wie ich auf euch wirke, auch wenn mir das irgendwer ma gesagt hat, aber ich habs wohl vergessen... Doofes Kurzzeitgedächtnis... Wisst ihr eigentlich alle, dass ich gern zeichne? :) Ich hab schon so einiges aufs Papier gekritzelt, was dann letzten Endes als Lightning oder gar Nanaki endete. Klar, einige wissens und haben das Resultat auch shcon gesehen, aber nich alle stehen ja mit mir in "engerer" Verbindung. Okay, ich glaub das reicht langsam... Aber ich möchte mich noch bei allen bedanken, die mich aufklären, wie z.B. die liebe Gunni oder den Onkel Norte :) Dann will ich mich zudem noch für das Lob aller bedanken, was ich immer von euch bekomme. Aber ehrlich gesagt. Würde der Almanach nich so unvollständig sein und würdet ihr mir diese Arbeit nicht anvertrauen bzw. geben, dann wäre ich glaube ich auch gar nicht hier. Und ich bin gern bei euch. Und auch gern das Küken, vom Alter her. Denn ich kann auch vertrauen und das ist das Wichtigste. Das wars glaube ich jetzt echt. Haltet es für unnötig oder nciht, aber ich wollte das einfach ma loswerden. Nur... Blogs löscht man hier nicht, oder? O.o BItte nicht, ich hab mir so viel Mühe mit dem Text gemacht... Ganz liebe Grüße an euch alle da draußen - eure [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy 17:06, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag